


Pretend Date

by shynonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shynonymous/pseuds/shynonymous
Summary: Levi needs a date to a wedding so he asks his friend a favor, to be his pretend date.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any mistakes. Posting on here took way longer than it should have. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy!

Levi stood outside of Erwin’s apartment loitering in the hallway. While they had known each other for a long time Levi was worried about how to approach the subject of the favor he wanted from the other. With little resolve he knocked on the door.

Erwin smiled when he opened the door. “Levi. I didn’t know you were coming over. Come in.”

“Thanks,” Levi returned. “Sorry for just dropping by.” He felt bashful and simultaneously foolish because of that feeling.

Erwin shook his head still smiling. “You can come over any time. Do you want something to drink? I have that tea you like.”

That statement made Levi feel reassured. Such a small statement showing Erwin’s consideration relieved the fear but he was still worried. “Yeah, thanks.”

Erwin went in to the kitchen and Levi dawdled in the living room. With all his courage and before he lost his nerve he began. “Hey, we’re friends, right?” He said rather loudly to be heard throughout the apartment.

“Yeah, of course.” He heard from the kitchen.

“Right,” Levi continued. “And friends ask for favors, right?” He didn’t wait for an answer but kept quickly speaking before losing his nerve. “Like, if you needed something I would help. If you needed a ride I would give you one.”

Erwin stood in the kitchens doorway arms crossed. “Levi, you don’t have a car.”

Levi shifted his eyes. “Well, I would call a taxi. And give you the fare.”

“Levi,” Erwin said looking concerned. “Is everything okay? Do you need money?”

Levi scrunched up his face, shaking his head and waving his hands. “No, no, no.”

“But you need something, right? So, what’s the favor?”

Levi sighed. It’s now or never. “Remember I told you my cousin is getting married? Well, it’s this weekend. If I go alone, I’ll never hear the end of it so I can’t skip it either. So, the favor is, will you be my pretend date to the wedding?”

Erwin watched him but Levi couldn’t look at him. “Would that be okay, though? You said it was a family thing? And what would they say if you take me?”

Levi understood what he meant. How would his family react to him bringing a man as a date? “It’s no secret that I’m gay. They know. Besides my mom likes you and if I go solo she’ll worry and nag.” Levi knew he sounded sad and pathetic. He tried to lighten things up. “And you’re a good catch so, if you were my date my family can’t say anything.”

Erwin raised his thick eyebrows. “I’m a good catch?”

“Shut up,” Levi said pretending to be annoyed. He released a little laugh and he was feeling better.

“You know,” Erwin began, “I’ve only met Kuchel a couple of times but she seems so nice. Not like she would nag you. Actually, it’s like she dotes on you.”

“That’s because she’s not your mother,” Levi stated.

Erwin nodded. “I guess I’ll find out this weekend.”

Levi looked relieved. “Really?”

“Yeah. But if I get drunk at the reception you’ll have to call a taxi for me and give me the fare.” Levi smirked at the other’s teasing glad that he was trying to lighten the mood and comfort him. “Come on,” Erwin said smiling. “The kettle is ready.

 

Early Saturday afternoon, Levi was just finishing fussing with his hair, he usually allowed it to fall freely but as it was a special occasion he knew he had to dress the part, when he heard a knock at his door. The knock brought relief and excitement. Relief that Erwin was true to his word. Since the day he asked Erwin to be his date he half worried and feared that Erwin would call and have a reason to cancel. The knock reconfirmed that Erwin fully intended to fulfill the favor asked of him.

Levi answered the door noting the other’s punctuality. “You’re right on time,” he greeted.

“I don’t was us to be late. If we arrive late to the wedding we would outshine the bride and groom,” Erwin returned.

Levi found no falsehood in his statement. Erwin was exceptionally handsome in his suit. Indeed, the guest would be taken by the sight.

The drive to the location of the wedding was nearly an hour outside of town. While Erwin drove, Levi was the navigator. When not discussing the roads and such Erwin prepped for what was to come.

“So, what’s our story?” He asked.

“What do you mean?” Levi continued looking over the directions.

“Am I just a friend date, a date date or have we been together a while? What’s our story?”

“Um,” Levi thought. “Uh, a date date?”

“Okay. So, we’re still new but it could lead to something long term,” Erwin decided planning out their non-existent relationship. “Are you sure you want to go that route?”

“Yeah. The directions say to stay on the highway,” Levi began.

“Not that,” Erwin interjected. “I mean, are you okay with going that far?”

Levi understood his concerns. They were just pretending after all. “We’ll just let them make assumptions without confirming anything then,” he answered.

Erwin nodded. “It’s your family. You know them better.”

Levi was silent a while thinking things over. Asking Erwin to lie to his family wasn’t fair to anyone. “You can just drop me off at the wedding,” Levi finally said. “I’ll get a ride back and we’ll leave the ride as the extent of the favor.”

“No way,” Erwin said. “And miss the free cake!”

Levi laughed in spite of himself. He appreciated how Erwin always knew his train of thought and how he effortlessly managed to make Levi feel better.

Erwin continued, “Are you saying if it was my favor you wouldn’t be my date if I asked you?”

“Of course, I would,” Levi answered honestly.

“Well, yeah,” Erwin agreed. “The rumor going around is that I’m a good catch so, how could you not?”

“Shut up and drive,” Levi instructed. Erwin’s jovial teasing eased the air and Levi was glad he would be his escort to the wedding.

 

Twenty minutes later the pair entered the resort’s adjoining waiting room that led to the ceremony area. There were pale blue and white decorations and the couple’s initials ‘E & M’ everywhere. An overabundance of white flowers and pale blue balloons that bordered on tacky with the light tone colors being its only saving grace to merely appear classy. There was a large portrait of the couple placed at the center of the farthest wall and Erwin could see the resemblance to the bride. They had been taking in the scene when someone approached them.

“Levi,” Kuchel said coming their way.

“Mom.” Levi smiled going into her open arms.

“Erwin,” she smiled sweetly. “What are you doing here?”

“He’s my date,” Levi answered.

She raised her eyebrows obviously surprised and seemingly pleasantly so. “Oh.”

Levi gave her a look of warning while Erwin greeted here. “Ms. Ackerman, it’s wonderful to see you again.” He placed out his hand to her. She took his hand.

“Such a gentleman,” she smiled. “What is someone like you doing getting mixed up with my son?”

“Mom,” Levi warned.

Erwin laughed. “I find your son to be very pleasant.”

Kuchel was very pleased by this. “You’ve done well, Levi. So handsome,” she declared still looking at Erwin.

“Let his hand go, mom.”

She blushed slightly releasing his hand. “By the way, Levi,” she returned to her son, “your uncle is here already. I’m going to see if your cousin needs any help. It’s almost time for the ceremony to begin.”

Levi nodded and she was off after a last smile from Erwin, who then spoke. “Your uncle? The one responsible for your delinquent days?”

Levi eyed him. “He was the only thing close to a father figure,” Levi found himself defending his uncle that even he knew was a terrible influence. “I was teased about my height growing up and he taught me how to defend myself.”

As if on cue a tall man appeared. “Little Levi,” he loudly proclaimed.

Levi sighed. “I’m not little anymore, Kenny.”

“Maybe not by age,” he teased. He wrapped his arm around Levi’s neck pulling him close. “But you’re still little.”

He laughed coarsely. Erwin stared at the tall, lanky man. He offered a hand to shake. “Hello. I’m Erwin. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Kenny, without releasing Levi, stared at Erwin’s outstretched hand. “Who invited Miss Manners?” He returned rudely.

Erwin, not surprised by the other’s manners, returned his hand to his pocket. Levi brought a slight punch to Kenny’s rib, who bent more from discomfort than actual pain, and was released from his grip. “He’s my date so don’t be rude,” Levi declared. To further check his uncle, he continued to chide him. “And behave yourself when you walk Mikasa down the aisle. Don’t ruin her day.” Levi gave Kenny a mean glare proving he was serious.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Kenny replied nonchalantly. “I’ve already heard it from Kuchel.”

Erwin no longer caring about being polite toward Kenny asked, “He’s walking her down the aisle?” The shock and surprise from his question was blatantly evident.

“I know,” Levi answered. “But she lost both her parents when she was little. That’s actually when she met her fiancé.”

Erwin nodded. Just then Kuchel called for Kenny. The ceremony was beginning. “Showtime,” Kenny loudly announced and walked away to do his duty.

The guest began filing out to where the ceremony was to be held and Levi and Erwin fell in line to follow. The last thing they heard before finding seats was the bride yelling, “Uncle Kenny,” sounding annoyed.

 

Kenny was on his best behavior as he walked the beautiful bride down the aisle. The ceremony was forty-five minutes long and some of that time was spent watching Kenny get whispered warnings from his sister. Erwin was glad to hear Levi complain about the duration of the ceremony as it saved him from feeling rude.

Levi leaned closer to barely whisper. “How long does it take for both to say ‘I do’?”

Erwin looked around to see if any other guest had heard then checked his watch. “So far, about twenty-five minutes,” he whispered in return.

“Look,” Levi said nodding to the front row. “My mom is getting after Kenny again.”

“Again?” His companion asked. “How many times has she gotten mad? And how long have you been watching them?”

“Look,” Levi coolly said, “this may be my cousin’s wedding but I knew this was going to be a bore fest. Oh, she just pinched his leg. I can tell by the way he jumped a little. She used to do that to me too.” Levi laughed a little.

Erwin smiled at him. “How long did he make it before Kuchel got mad?” He, too, was now watching the siblings instead of the couple being officiated.

“He made it ten minutes,” Levi answered moving his head to see around one the guests.

Erwin had a good view and he saw Kuchel leaning to speak to Kenny. She didn’t look pleased, he saw. “He’s going to be in a lot of trouble later,” Erwin commented. “She doesn’t look too happy with him.”

“Oh yeah,” Levi agreed laughing. He was rather loud compared to before and the people sitting next to and in front of them glared. Erwin apologized on behalf of both and was relieved when the ceremony ended ten minutes later.

After the bride and groom shared their first kiss as husband and wife they walked down the aisle then the guests were shown to the reception area. It, too, was decorated in the same colors, balloons, flowers and initials as the rest of the wedding had been; nothing was without decorations. Levi and Erwin found their table that was among the other family members. It was a large table that was meant for the couple’s family and decorated with double tablecloths of white and pale blue, white flowers, white with silver trimmed plates that held small white place cards with guests’ names written in the matching pale blue color.

“Down to every detail, huh?” Levi commented while sitting down, obviously not growing fonder of the wedding decorations.

Kenny found the table shortly after them and Kuchel wasn’t too far behind. “Miss Manners,” Kenny greeted. He took his seat near his nephew. “And little Levi.”

Kuchel passed him to take her seat and twisted Kenny’s ear while doing so. “Enough. Don’t be rude to Erwin.”

Erwin kindly smiled at her and she beamed in return. Levi, with satisfaction, watched Kenny rub his ear.

“Erwin? Who is that?”

“Levi’s date, you idiot,” his sister kindly informed.

“Miss Manners?” Kenny genuinely looked confused. He rubbed his ear again.

“Hush,” Kuchel returned. “Why don’t you two get us a couple of drinks?” She suggested to Levi and his date.

The two men stood and went to the bar. Several other guests were already waiting and just then music began to play. A short time later they returned to the table to find the groom’s parents sitting and kindly talking to Kuchel. While Levi gave his mother and uncle the drinks in his hands Erwin offered two drinks to the former. He offered to go get more drinks but first pulled out Levi’s chair allowing him to sit and making sure he was comfortable before doing so. When Erwin returned with two more drinks in hand he placed one in front of Levi and took his seat. Levi thanked him and Kenny took his own drink and left.

“I don’t think your uncle likes me,” Erwin stated so only Levi could hear.

“It doesn’t matter.” Levi sipped his drink.

Erwin met his eyes. They went silent. Over the sound of guests speaking an announcement was heard presenting the newly officiated husband and wife. The couple entered the reception to applaud.

Kenny didn’t return until the dinner was served. Far from being his usual rude and loud self he was silent and before everyone was done he was gone again. Kuchel politely spoke with the extended family and when they all went to mingle and meet with the other guests Levi and Erwin were left alone.

Wondering if Levi was upset by something Erwin spoke first. “Are you mad?”

“No, why would I be?”

“You seem bothered by something,” Erwin returned. He smiled. “I’ll get us more drinks.”

Levi thought, rather, that Erwin should be bothered or upset. Kenny had been rude since the moment they met. Kenny made his dislike obvious and though he had no reason to dislike Erwin they all knew. Erwin had handled it well but Levi was unsure of how to go about the situation. While Kenny is his uncle and was the male figure in his life Levi couldn’t help falling for Erwin. It was the small things he did. Erwin carried himself well, he was kind to Kuchel, who was obviously very inclined to Erwin, he dealt with Kenny without complaint. Erwin was a good friend and that panged Levi to his core. Having him as a good friend was better than losing him for good. Levi felt that this pretend date, for the second time, was a bad idea. He didn’t know what he hoped for by doing this but currently it wasn’t what he wanted.

When Erwin returned, he gave Levi a small, white, rectangular envelope. “Before I forget again,” he said handing it to him. “Will you please give it to your cousins for me? It’s a wedding present.”

At this time the bride and groom were cutting the all white wedding cake but Levi was too preoccupied to pay it much attention. Looking at the envelope he realized it was a gift but the thickness was surprising. “You didn’t have to give so much.”

“They’re young and just starting off.” Erwin tried to make little of it. Levi stared at him. “Are you sure you’re not mad?” Levi merely shook his head. Erwin gave that dashing smile that Kuchel fell for. “Good,” Erwin said. “You can’t be mad when the cake is coming.”

Levi chuckled. The man always had a way of easing the tension. “You really came with me for the cake, didn’t you?”

“It was a big factor,” Erwin teased.

Levi rolled his eyes. “I’ll go get the cake.”

Levi used the opportunity to again congratulate the couple and pass along the gift. While he was busy Erwin was accosted by Kenny. When Levi left the table he took his nephew’s place, to Erwin’s surprise. The man stared at him.

“Kenny,” Erwin said raising a brow.

“I don’t think you two are really a couple,” he declared.

“You would like that, wouldn’t you?” Erwin returned. “Fortunately, what you believe doesn’t matter.”

Kenny released a laugh that proved to have no pleasure. “My nephew isn’t as strong as he likes to show,” he said after a moment. “I would be the first to say I wasn’t the best or most reliable father figure,” Kenny confessed. Erwin could see he was being serious. “I did what I could.”

“I think Levi would agree with that,” Erwin rejoined recalling Levi’s defense of Kenny earlier. “And I understand what you’re getting at,” he continued. “I have no intention of hurting Levi.”

“I care for my nephew but I wonder what you see in him and him in you,” Kenny laughed. He went into thought for a moment “I wonder if it was my influence,” Kenny said to no one. He caught himself, “They say opposites attract, huh? Take care of little Levi for me, Miss Manners.”

Kenny left and moments later Levi returned. “Here’s your cake,” Levi placed it in front of him. “I gave them your gift already as well.”

“Thank you,” Erwin said adjusting the plate.

“So, what did Kenny want?”

“Ah, you saw him?” Erwin hoped he hadn’t. “Nothing. He was just rambling.” Erwin took in a fork full of cake. He dared to ask more about Kenny. “Does he have a lot of friends?”

“Hmm. Friends?” Levi repeated while poking his cake. “Kenny has acquaintances. Though there is one guy you could say is a friend. I met him once when I was younger.” Levi took a bite. “Now that I think about it you remind me of that guy. Kenny once said he was nice and too good. I don’t know how they met but they are still friends even now.” He took another bite. “The ceremony took too long and the decorations suck but the food is good,” he commented.

Erwin nodded his head. Now he understood why Kenny was bothered by him. They were interrupted by a loud announcement for couples to join the dance floor.

“What’s wrong?” Levi asked. “Did he say something?”

“No, nothing you need to worry about.” Levi eyed him. “Come on.” Erwin took his wrist in hand.

“Where?”

“It’s a wedding, you dance.” Erwin directed him up and led the way. Levi wanted to refuse but Erwin then slid his hand from Levi’s wrist down to hold his hand and Levi wanted the moment to last.

“I don’t dance,” Levi protested when they made it to the dance floor.

A slow song was already playing and Erwin brought Levi close to him. “Then just follow my lead.”

Levi felt nervous and a painful blush creep up on his face. He couldn’t look at Erwin but tried to regain composure. “You don’t have to go this far,” Levi said, allowing Erwin a chance to back out.

“It’s still a date,” his companion simply replied.

Of course, Erwin would be a good dancer too, Levi thought. He saw others watching them. Levi usually didn’t care what others thought of him but he was worried for Erwin. He felt he should have never put the other in this situation. Erwin was too nice to care.

“Levi?”

Erwin broke his thoughts. “Hm?”

“Do you really hate it? Do you want me to let you go?”

No. He wanted it to last a little longer. He wanted the dance and the pretend date to last as long as possible before he had to let go of Erwin. “If it’s alright with you then it’s alright with me,” he settled on saying. He still felt the blush very deep. To his amazement, Erwin pulled him in tighter.

They finished the song in silence. When it ended Levi fancied himself with the thought that Erwin was as reluctant to let him go but he checked the thought quickly. Erwin allowed him to lead the way back to the table. Kuchel met them on the way stopping them to gush.

“Erwin,” she began, “you dance so well. You two looked good up there. Don’t you know it’s bad to outdo the bride and groom,” she laughed.

Levi couldn’t answer while Erwin thanked her and excused himself. Levi smiled but still couldn’t say anything and he and Kuchel continued to the table. Levi could still feel Erwin’s presence on him; his arms wrapped around him and the other’s strong chest. He looked around to find Erwin at the bar seemingly looking in his direction and Levi boldly stared on until the other looked away.

“Erwin is quite a man,” Kuchel said. Levi turned to her but said nothing. “You think very highly of him too. I can see why. If I had to choose someone for you it would be someone like him. I don’t usually interfere in your private life,” she continued, “and I don’t know the relationship you two have but he is the first man you’ve brought around the family.”

“What are you getting at?” Levi asked unsure where she was going with her observations. Did she realize they weren’t together? Are his feelings for the other that easy to see?

She smiled sweetly. “My son,” she caressed his cheek. “You’re strong and stubborn but I can see you.”

Before Levi had a chance to protest Erwin came back. He had fresh drinks in hand giving one to Kuchel and placed another in front of Levi.

“Thank you,” Levi managed. “Are you not drinking?” He noticed Erwin had no beverage.

“No, I have to drive back,” Erwin answered.

Levi took a big gulp from his glass. He would need at least a buzz to finish out the evening. The remainder of the wedding was spent at the table with little speaking and always of general topics and observations pertaining to the wedding.

The ride home was equally awkward. Levi pretended he was a little more drunk than he really was. He spent the ride looking out the window hoping the other would believe he was sleeping but he was replaying the night’s events and dwelling on what he heard before they left. Kuchel had hugged Erwin when they said their goodbyes telling him to take care of Levi to which Erwin promised he would. It gave Levi a hope he feared to dare wish for. Before he could hear more from them Kenny boisterously interrupted to say his farewell.

“I don’t know how long until I see you again,” he told Levi. “Be a good kid and don’t make trouble.”

“That’s rich coming from you,” Levi returned.

Kenny laughed. “You know, that Erwin guy isn’t bad. Good luck with that.”

Levi wasn’t sure how to take that but he didn’t question him on it though he wondered what his uncle meant during the ride home. When Erwin pulled up outside of Levi’s apartment complex Levi was surprised to find Erwin still playing the pretend date.

“You don’t have to walk me in,” Levi informed when he saw Erwin cut the engine.

“What kind of date would I be if I didn’t see you safely inside?”

Before Levi could speak again Erwin was out of the car and walking around to the passenger’s side. Throughout their date Erwin had opened doors for him and pulled out his seat and played the perfect date. Levi wondered if Erwin was like this on real dates too or was he really playing his part.

“Thank you for doing this,” Levi said as they walked the hallway to his door. “It couldn’t have been easy dealing with my family.”

“It had its moments,” Erwin admitted.

“Right, the cake,” Levi teased as they reached his door. He was glad to hear Erwin laugh. He unlocked the door and felt his heart race when Erwin suddenly came very close.

“You’re not going to say anything? You’re just going to leave it like that? You’re usually bold and you don’t hold back.”

“What are you talking about?” Levi asked confused.

“You didn’t have to use pretend. I would have gone as your date,” Erwin confessed. “There would have been no need for pretense with your family then.”

Levi looked away. He knew the other’s words could only mean one thing but he doubted. Levi never felt inferior or bothered by others but with Erwin he felt he shouldn’t even consider it and the evening both reminded him of that and gave him hope.

“Why is it when we’re close you can’t look at me?” Erwin adjusted to practically hover over Levi blocking him into the door. “I especially liked how embarrassed you were when we danced,” Erwin said softly. “You don’t know how seductive you are, Levi.”

Levi’s legs weakened and his heart was about to explode. He loved his name on Erwin’s lips. What was this man trying to do to him? He usually enjoyed Erwin’s teasing because it would calm him but this was too far, it was causing the opposite effect. With all his courage Levi met Erwin’s eyes. He felt the color rush to his face but refused to look away.

Erwin smiled that handsome smile and brought a hand to lift Levi’s chin. “This look right here,” Erwin continued in the low voice. He lowered his head closer to Levi. “How far will you let me go so I can see these expressions?”

In that moment, Levi was gone. He would let Erwin do anything he wanted and when the other brought their lips together Levi didn’t refuse. Their first kiss was innocent but quick, merely two mouths touching, as if testing the waters of their billowing, unchartered relationship. Levi tiptoed to meet Erwin’s mouth again but couldn’t reach. He tugged at Erwin, who smiled at the other’s struggle. Levi gave a frustrated whiny moan showing his displeasure at their current state and Erwin, finding it to be cute, bent to meet him. Levi didn’t want to wait anymore and dived in fully. He parted his lips inviting Erwin into a deep kiss. He wanted to taste Erwin and wanted to be tasted.

After pulling away again Levi opened his door. “Do you want to come in for some coffee?” He invited. Both knowing the cliché line but Levi gave an innocent look.

“Levi, you don’t drink coffee,” Erwin replied coolly with a smirk.

“I know,” Levi said tugging on Erwin’s tie pulling him into the apartment. “You won’t be drinking it either.”


	2. No More Pretending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuance of their relationship not long after the wedding date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This continuation took a year. There were months where I didn't even look at it. But I got the writing spirit again, so after a year here it is. I hope it was worth the wait for those who waited. Thank you.

After the first ring Levi answered the phone. He already knew who was calling without even checking the caller id.

 

“Hey,” he greeted. “Are you done with work?”

 

“Yeah. I just got home,” Erwin returned. “How was your day?”

 

This was the same routine they had been following for the last two weeks since Levi’s cousin’s wedding. After pretending to be dating, that night their relationship changed from beyond platonic to romantic.

 

Their pretend date had ended in a way Levi had never thought it would. After he pulled Erwin into his apartment they stumbled onto his couch, mouths never separating. There was lots of kissing and touching and grinding. It was hot and it was good. Yet, that night nor since then, there was no sex. Having gone from friends to lovers, that night the carnal desire was undeniable and as hard as it was, in every way possible, to tear away from each other they both knew it was for the best and for the good of their relationship. They both knew what they shared was more than physical as they had been friends for so long but they needed to know that it was more than the novelty and thrill of it all. Though having done nothing more physically, they talked on the phone a lot and saw each other every moment they had.

 

“It was okay. My mom called today. My cousin and her husband just got back from their honeymoon.” Levi paused. Honeymoon. Everyone knows what happens on a honeymoon. He swallowed hard thinking about doing those happenings with Erwin then realized Erwin was silent too. Was he thinking about the same things? “Erwin?”

 

“Hmm? Yes?” Erwin came out of his apparent reverie. “Your cousins are back.”

 

“Um, yeah. So, anyway, my mom wants all of us to go have dinner with them this weekend like a welcome back thing. You can,” he paused again, he didn’t want to say ‘come’. “Join us,” he settled on.

 

“If it’s a family thing I don’t want to impose.”

 

“My mom asked about you. She likes you, she wants you to… attend.”

 

“If it’s alright with you and your family then I’ll go.”

  
  


On the evening of the following Saturday, Levi had just slipped on his shoes when he heard the knock at his door. The immediate excitement from knowing who was at the door and from the thought of seeing Erwin was felt so strongly. Wanting to appear composed, he waited a moment before opening the door, trying to ease the beating of his rapid heart.

 

“Hi. You’re right on time,” he said when he finally opened the door. 

 

“Hey.” Erwin smiled broadly.

 

Any chance Levi thought his heart had had disappeared. That warm smile was directed at him. Levi thought that their changing relationship would subdue his awe of the other but, on the contrary, he was falling even more.

 

“Are you ready?” Erwin asked.

 

Levi nodded and grabbing his jacket and keys, he walked out the apartment before locking his door. Downstairs, Erwin opened the car door for Levi and after settling in himself he started the car, pulled away from the curb and drove down the street.

 

“Where’s the restaurant?”

 

“Um, some snooty place my mom chose. Probably somewhere Kenny will definitely embarrass us all. I have the directions on my phone.” Levi dug in his pocket for the phone.

 

Erwin raised his eyebrows. “Kenny’s going to be there?”

 

“That’s the plan,” Levi returned. He looked through his phone. “Just keep going straight until the third light and then turn right,” he informed.

 

Erwin switched lanes to the farthest right and nodded his head. But Levi couldn’t ignore his expression.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Erwin waited a moment and on stopping at a red light he turned to glance out the window. He breathed in deeply. “It’s no secret your uncle doesn’t like me. I don’t want that to be an issue or be the reason Kenny embarrasses anyone.”

 

Levi watched him as the other stared at the still red light waiting for it to change. “Everything was fine after the wedding, right?”

 

“Yeah, but things don’t change overnight,” Erwin said, as the light changed green and he accelerated the car again.

 

“I don’t care what Kenny thinks or likes but if you feel more comfortable staying away, I’ll understand.” Levi hated that he had to say that. Hated that there was tension but he wouldn’t give Erwin up. Not even for his uncle, his father figure.

 

Erwin turned on the car blinker and turned to where Levi had directed. “I don’t care what your uncle thinks. I just don’t want you to feel like you’re forced to choose,” he said.

 

“My family has nothing to do with our relationship. Whatever happens to us will be our decision,” Levi returned earnestly.

 

On seeing Levi’s expression Erwin reached over taking Levi’s hand in his own. “Don’t make that face,” Erwin tried to lighten the mood. “I mean, it’s obvious you’d choose me, but still,” he joked, offering another big smile to Levi.

 

“Ugh. You’re so conceited,” Levi pretended to be annoyed though he understood it was Erwin trying to make him feel better.

 

“Conceited?” Erwin asked with feigned offense. “Remember, I’m a catch.”

 

Levi smiled and intertwined their fingers. “Shut up and drive. Keep straight until the next light and turn right again.” He checked his phone again. “Then at the first light is a one-way street to the left, take that. The restaurant will be on the right.”

 

“There’s something you haven’t considered about all this,” Erwin said more seriously than his previous words.

 

Levi, believing they had gotten pass the issue, was confused. “What do you mean?” He was genuinely worried that there was something more wrong.

 

Erwin turned the car right and switched lanes to be at the farthest left to get to the street of the eatery. “You could have put the address in to the GPS,” he said.

 

“You jerk,” Levi said as Erwin pulled up to the restaurant. “Why didn’t you tell me about the GPS when we went to the wedding?”

 

Erwin put the car in park and cut the engine. “I had a lot to think about. We were planning our pretend date. And I wanted to hear you keep talking,” he admitted.

 

“You think you’re real smooth, don’t you?” Levi teased.

 

“I got you, didn’t I?” Erwin retorted and quickly got out of the car. He went around the car to open the door for Levi. When Levi stepped out, Erwin joined their hands again and they walked in together.

 

After entering, they approached the host, who Levi saw glance at their connected hands and back at them. There was no visible change from the host but Levi was instantly worried. He had never cared what people thought of him or how people looked at him but when Erwin was concerned he grew meek.

 

“Welcome. Do you have a reservation?” The host asked.

 

As the host spoke, Levi tried to pull his hand away from Erwin’s but the other held on tighter. Erwin gave his usual dashing smile to the host. “Hi. Yes, the Ackerman party.”

 

“Of course, sir. Right this way.”

 

Erwin finally let go Levi’s hand to allow him to easily maneuver around the restaurant’s layout of tables and chairs. The back of the restaurant was set up for larger parties and on arriving at their table Kuchel was already seated.

 

“Hi, mom,” Levi greeted, signaling their arrival.

 

“Levi,” Kuchel stood to greet them. “And Erwin. I’m so glad you came.” She held out her arms to hug Erwin, who returned the gesture.

 

Levi watched them as he pulled out his chair. When they separated, Levi, though knowing and glad that Kuchel liked Erwin and that they got along, sarcastically commented, “She didn’t even hug me.”

 

“Oh, Levi,” Kuchel returned, seemingly bashful about her behavior toward Erwin.

 

Erwin helped push Levi’s chair in and while sitting down in his own said so only Levi could hear, “I can hug you all night if you want.” When Levi looked at him surprised by his flirtations Erwin continued coolly, “Thank you for inviting me, Ms. Ackerman.”

 

His smile was as charming as ever but Levi knew there was something more behind it, something sly and teasing, and that his mother, captivated by Erwin’s everything and enraptured by Erwin’s easy going, refined manners and good looks, was ignorant to his solicitations.

 

“Please, call me Kuchel.” Levi heard his mother return happily as he tried to fight back a blush. 

 

He was relieved when suddenly the newlyweds themselves came up to the table. Kuchel welcomed them and they all sat. After an initial bout of excited talking the waiter had come and gone but not before being told there were more people expected in their party.

 

“Where is Kenny?” Levi asked.

 

“I don’t know. He called and said he would be late,” Kuchel answered before quickly switching topics. “So, tell us all about your honeymoon? Did you have fun? What did you do?”

 

The conversation turned and was full of details from activities the newlyweds had done and of their travels. After a lot of chatter and waiting long enough they all decided to order and signaled for the waiter’s return. Meals were ordered and the waiter gone again when they all heard Kenny come up boisterously.

 

“You all started without me?” He welcomed them all.

 

“You took too long,” his sister accused.

 

“I told you I would be late,” Kenny said, in only a way Kenny could attempt to excuse himself. “I had to pick up this guy,” he pointed with his thumb to the shorter man next to him. In yet another way that only Kenny could do, he made introductions. “Uri,” he said to his family, pointing at the man again. Then, for Uri, he continued pointing individually at the people around the table, “That’s newlyweds, sister, little man, and Miss Manners.”

 

Kuchel, obviously displeased with her brother, stood to greet the man and made proper introductions. She offered them a seat, concluding their party, and the waiter returned to finish orders.

 

When the conversation returned to the honeymoon, Levi eyed the man, Uri. He hadn’t seen him in a long time, and even then just once, and he wondered if the man was here against his will. Kenny never talked about him or brought him around and Levi found it weird that he chose to do it now.

 

As he continued to watch his uncle and his uncle’s friend, which he knew was more than Kenny let on, he felt a squeeze at his thigh. When he looked over at Erwin, the other gave him a look that he knew meant to stop staring. It was more than enough to draw his attention back to Erwin, whose hand remained on Levi’s thigh.

 

He looked around the table to see if anyone noticed anything. The newlyweds were still chattering away about their honeymoon, Kuchel was attentively listening and asking questions, Uri was listening, as well, and Kenny seemed to be paying attention to nothing. He was relieved to know the others were occupied with other things and not aware of what was happening under the table or that he was turned on. He shifted in his seat and placed his hand over Erwin’s. He grasped it tight as a warning to Erwin. It was getting dangerous and Levi didn’t want the others to notice. Fortunately, the food arrived shortly and Erwin, needing his hands to eat, removed his hand from Levi’s thigh, for which he was glad to have the time to calm himself as it allowed him to be free from Erwin’s seduction.

 

The conversation was kept flowing by Kuchel and the newlyweds. They were excitedly talkative. Occasionally, they called on the others around the table and Kenny usually replied with a look or a mutter. Whenever Uri was invited into the conversation Kenny, initially, looked concerned.

 

“You don’t have to talk with them,” Kenny said after Uri was asked his opinion.

 

The nice looking, low voiced Uri was stern in his return. “Don’t be rude to your family, Kenny,” he practically scolded. Kenny, hot-headed Kenny, to Levi’s surprise, said nothing but took a gulp from his drink. “And don’t drink too much,” Uri added before rejoining the conversation with his usual controlled, placid self.

 

Everyone at the table could see how easily Kenny was directed by Uri. Kuchel was surprised by their true dynamic. Levi had been worried for Uri. Kenny wasn’t the best influence or the most affectionate person, even to people he cared for, but Uri, Levi realized, was actually a good match to Kenny’s bad personality. The scene made Erwin recall his and Kenny’s conversation at the wedding. Erwin knew there was something more to the two men’s relationship by what had been said then but the way Uri interacted with Kenny was a surprise. There were some things about Levi that Kenny was worried that he had influenced and Erwin knew it bothered him.

 

The waiter returned to remove the used dishes and brought the dessert cart. Everyone picked a dessert and the waiter was gone again. During dessert, honeymoon pictures were passed around and the topic was described again in more detail. Though the subject had already been spoken of for a long time no one complained and mostly because none knew what else to talk about. The only other option was of Kenny and Uri and no one dared talk about that in public with Kenny’s unbalanced attitude and rude personality, and with Uri’s kind demeanor but apparent take no mess attitude. So, more honeymoon trip stories were their only option.

 

Erwin leaned toward Levi while another story was being told in more detail, “What did you get?” He asked in a whisper.

 

“Chocolate mousse,” Levi answered in a whisper too, turning to look at him. “What about you?”

 

“Fruit tart,” Erwin returned. He licked his lips, Levi saw. “Is it good?” There was something in his voice and Levi liked it.

 

“Mmh,” Levi barely managed. “Yeah,” he was breathless. “Yours?”

 

Erwin forked a glossy peach from the tart and brought it to his mouth. His tongue touched it first before he took it in fully. “Mm-hmm.” He watched Levi as he did all that.

 

Levi’s eyebrows rose with interest and he bit his lower lip. Then there was a sudden boom from down the table.

 

“Stop flirting,” Kenny said rather loudly to the table. “You should know better, Miss Manners,” he added with a look.

 

Erwin pulled away from Levi as the others all turned toward them. He smiled as an apology. Kuchel looked at Levi questionably. Instead of being embarrassed by it Levi retaliated. He took Erwin’s hand in his and placed them in his lap, intertwining their fingers, making it obvious to the entire table that they were having a form of intimate contact.

 

“Jealous, old man?” Levi asked, instigating.

 

Kenny, sitting back slouched in his chair, scoffed. He smugly smiled and raised his arm to go around Uri’s shoulders, the latter leaning into it easily, as if it was something normally done. The table was somehow more surprised by their actions.

 

Before Levi could say or do anything, Erwin, surprisingly just as challenging, pushed his chair away from the table while determinedly saying, “Come sit in my lap, Levi.”

 

Levi was surprised by it but also loved that Erwin was down for anything. The others around the table were all staring unsure of what exactly was happening. Kenny, unwilling to be outdone, lifted his napkin and purposely dropped it under the table on Uri’s side.

 

“Whoops,” he said deadpan. “I dropped my napkin under the table. I better get it.”

 

“Okay,” Kuchel quickly said while standing up before Kenny could drop to the floor to do who knew what under there. She didn’t want to think about it. “Let’s go,” she tried, “let’s go to the bar and have a few drinks to calm down and talk a bit more.” She looked at her brother. “Kenny,” she added forcefully as a warning.

 

He looked surprised she only called out him. “What did I do?”

 

Everyone at the table rose, gathered their belongings, and went to the restaurant’s bar. Their orders were taken by the bartender then the drinks served. The group split with Erwin and Levi a little from the rest and Uri and Kenny talking amongst themselves as Kuchel kept the newlyweds entertained.

 

“I’m sorry I took your uncle’s challenge,” Erwin said. “I should have behaved better.”

 

Levi smiled. “I liked it. I wonder how we could have upped him if mom didn’t interfere.”

 

“I could have thrown you on top of the table and ravaged you.”

 

“Hmm,” Levi said, “I know that’s supposed to be funny and sweet but it’s creepy. That’s my family, you know?”

 

As he said it, the other was nodding already agreeing. “Yeah, it’s weird. Sorry.”

 

Levi put his arms around Erwin’s neck. “But it is a turn on.”

 

“Yeah?” Erwin smiled, liking where this was going. He put his arms around Levi’s waist, hugging him. He felt the tension and meaning it to be a nice gesture asked, “Do you want a chair? I know you’re on your tiptoes.”

 

Levi relaxed his arms allowing them to fall against Erwin’s chest. “You jerk,” he said jokingly offended. “Of course I want a chair. My calves hurt.” He relaxed his stature, returning to his rightful height, as Erwin pulled out one of the black, leather bar stools for him.

 

“Better?” Erwin asked as Levi was now near his shoulder level.

 

“Yeah,” Levi answered as he looked beyond Erwin at Kenny and Uri. They were standing close and whispering to each other. Kenny had Uri backed up against the bar hovering hunched over to talk to the shorter man. He watched as Kenny said something to Uri who looked down seemingly shyly. Uri then reached up to say something to Kenny, who on hearing it was taken aback, and Levi saw him smile in a way he had never seen before.

 

“What is it?” Erwin asked looking over to where his attention was.

 

“You think Uri is okay with Kenny?”

 

“Yeah. By their behavior earlier and the fact that they’ve known each other a while, I’d say he’s okay.” They were both quiet as they watched them a moment longer. Erwin returned to Levi. “Enough about them. Why don’t you focus on us.”

 

Levi, realizing Erwin was right about his uncle and his friend, returned his attention and let his thoughts slip out. “You’re already all I think about.”

 

Erwin quickly cast his eyes to him. “I am?” He smiled, smugly. “Exactly what do you think about when you think of me?”

 

Levi took down the remainder of his drink in a gulp. He was embarrassed by his honesty. When he persisted on staying silent, Erwin continued.

 

He leaned into Levi’s ear. “I’ll tell you what I do when I think about you,” he teased.

 

The image of Erwin doing acts of pleasure put a tightness in Levi’s pants. He didn’t want to hear about them. He wanted to do them. He hopped off the stool. “Wait here,” he told Erwin. He went over to his mother and as the words left his mouth he heard Kenny saying the same words.

 

“We’re leaving,” both Levi and Kenny simultaneously said to Kuchel. She looked at both.

 

“Oh, you all have to go already?”

 

“Yeah,” Levi tried to make up a good reason. “Erwin’s been working a lot so,” he left it open to interpretation.

 

“I understand,” she smiled sweetly. “Tell him I’m glad he came and I want you two to come over for dinner when he has time.”

 

“Okay, mom, we’ll look at the schedule and I’ll call you.” He hugged his mother.

 

Kenny was less tactful. “I gotta go too. Uri can’t wait anymore.”

 

“Kenny!” They all heard Uri from behind him.

 

“See? He’s already screaming my name.” He smiled and the mother and son watched as he went to Uri, who waved bye before they left.

 

Kuchel looked at Levi and nodded and they laughed. Another hug and an as quick as possible goodbye Kuchel could offer Erwin and they were back in his car in just a few minutes.

 

“I told your mom we could have dinner at her place sometime next week,” Erwin informed as he put on his seat belt.

 

Levi nodded. “Just let me know when you have available and I’ll let her know.”

 

They were quiet as the car was maneuvered through the streets. Levi noticed they weren’t going in the direction of his apartment. “Where are we going?”

 

“My place is closer,” Erwin said.

 

That answer made Levi giddy. He had been to Erwin’s apartment many times but he knew now it was different. He couldn’t help but wonder if it was all too fast but the desire was strong. Should their relationship from friends to lovers go this fast? Would it ruin what they shared? If they didn’t make it as lovers, would all this ruin any possible friendship in the future? Levi enjoyed Erwin’s friendship but it was that friendship he offered that made Levi fall for him in the first place. Levi could easily admit that the feelings were more than physical. He knew what he felt for Erwin was felt from his every being.

 

When Erwin parked the car he didn’t rush to get out. He stared for a moment as if in thought and sighed. Levi watched him with curiosity. Was he having second thoughts?

 

“Do you understand what it means if you come inside?” Erwin asked calmly, his gaze was forward and steadfast. “You understand that I’m not going to let you go.” Levi continued to stare at the other and his heart jumped and raced at his words. Erwin finally looked at him. “I want to be respectful and I can appreciate why you want to wait. Our friendship was important to me but I’m beyond friends. I want you so bad; I don’t want to wait.” He paused. “I’ll understand if you choose not to come up. I really will. I don’t want to lose you but I don’t think going back to just friends is possible for me anymore.”

 

“It’s this about you that I like. You always take care of me,” Levi confessed. “It’s scary starting off as friends. There’s too much at risk if it doesn’t work out. I’ve liked you for a long time,” he admitted, “but after being with you like this I don’t think I could be satisfied if we tried to go back.” He shifted in the seat and leaned in. “Let’s go forward.” Levi moved closer touching Erwin’s mouth with his own. “If I go inside, will you take care of me?” He hoped it sounded as flirty as he was attempting to be.

 

They walked hand in hand to Erwin’s door. He was calm and cool in his typical manner and Levi wondered how Erwin could be when he felt like his heart was going to bust through his chest. Levi had somehow managed to make it to the door without incident and to his surprise Erwin’s calmness quickly disappeared. By the time the door closed behind them he was already pulling Levi back into his arms and his mouth roaming anywhere he could find skin.

 

Erwin connected their mouths again. It was needy, hot, breathy and not enough. “Are you sure? Because I won’t stop.”

 

Levi wanted to make it clear that their feelings and intentions were mutual. “If you stop then I’ll keep going.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had previously said it would be nsfw but that didn't happen. I hope you enjoyed it anyway and I hope I did the first chapter justice. Thank you for reading!


End file.
